The Romantic Tragedy of a War
by THE STONE-COLD EMOTION
Summary: when dumbuldore is found to be an evil traitor harry must seek voldemort's help, his only hope of putting a stop to dumbludore is by making a friend out of his old enemy. With only hermione at his side will everything turn out the way they want it too ?
1. Chapter 1

(this ismy first fanfic, and im nervous about the reviews i dont really expect to get, the ones i do get, i hopewill be easy on the criticisim of both my writting and my radical change to the storyline of the world wide famous harry potter book series, by the way, ron should have died fom day one i hate him and his brother percy, plus i hate the last book which im told most people did so cheers my fellow readers i hope you enjoy this if i get three reviews before 60 days il post chapter one, for now i think this is enough of a hook for all)

Prologue [ Long Story-Short ]

It has been a long time since I left Hogwarts, my old school, I wonder what Hermione might think of that statement, she hated this place as much as I did. Hogwarts, the place where she and I were lied to, was witness to our betrayal. Its where she and I lost hope, and where Voldemort, our new and only teacher, first shed light on us for the first time. Everyone thought Voldemort was coming to kill me, everyone thought that he was the most evil wizard in the history of the world. He wasn't. I knew the most evil wizard in the world, Albus Dumbuldore, he was a liar and a traitor. He deceived my friends and I into believing he was wise and noble. Voldemort showed us otherwise. But Ron would not hear any of it, he so convinced that whatever Voldemort had to say was nothing but lies, that he became mad with anger. When Ron left us to protect his family from the coming war, it became clear what side he would be on. The look in his eyes that night told us that we would not be allies anytime soon. It killed me to have to see him as an enemy. But that was then, this was now my war against the world. It would turn out fine, I knew. I had the most powerful wizard and the smartest and cleverest of witches in the world at my side, together Hermione, Voldemort, and I, Harry Potter would show the world the horrible lie they had been living for 17 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 [Luna: the Traitor]

Diagon alley, once crowded and so full of joy, was now deserted, only the brave or the suicidal came here. You could say that I was both. It was here that I was to meet Luna Lovegood at noon; though it was still early, I had hoped to spend as little time as possible here. It reminded me of the time when I was still Dumbledore's dog. I hated this place, and I hated waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Harry, but you know how the situation is right? I mean after you two left, it just been hard on everyone." Luna said as she approached, she had changed since the Hogwarts battle. "It's ok" I replied. "I suppose that not everyone can be as … comprehensive as you."

Luna believed Voldemort, and she was a member of the order of the phoenix, which made her an important ally. "You and Hermione sure know how to get into trouble don't you? Ron swears he will kill you next time he sees you." She giggled, typical Luna, leave it to her to laugh about important things.

"Ron is just jealous that Hermione picked me over him, besides that's not what we're here for Luna, what does the order have in mind what are they planning to do?" She smiled when I asked her. "Well they're not very happy and Dumbuldore is a mess, he is sad that you left." Suddenly Luna did not look so happy. "They're planning to take you back at any cost necessary, and kill Voldemort in the process"

It made me laugh, the order of the phoenix, against our army. It would be child's play. "Let them come, we'll be ready. However, whose side will you fight on I wonder? What are your real intentions in this double agent game you're playing at?"

"Don't be an idiot Harry, I swore my allegiance to you, and I meant it. They will just have to deal with it at the right time." She was right, of all people, Luna was one of the few I could trust. "But Harry, the ministry is working with them, I don't know the full details, but please watch your back, and Hermione's."

[Not yet finished, will be updated]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2**[****Rescue Mission****] **

**I**t had been a day or so after my meeting with Luna, and I had informed the Dark Lord, and Hermoine of what I'd learned in the deserted alley. They too, like me found it hilarious that the order was planning a sort of unnecessary rescue attempt. The idea getting us both, Hermoine and I, while taking out Voldemort was insanely juvenile.

It was however a surprise to see the order (or what was left of it), accompanied by less than enough ministry wizards, armed and ready for battle in the Malfoy's front yard. It was a huge place, there would be space enough for the slaughter to ensue. The sheep had waltzed into the wolfs' mouth, now it was just a matter of time.

"Hand over Potter and the girl; there is no need for bloodshed Voldemort." Arthur Weasley demanded. "We only wish to have them back safely, there is no need for fighting, please just let them go." He pleaded as if his own family was what he had come for.

The Dark Lord then responded in his snakelike voice "I would gladly give them back Arthur, but they are not my hostages, they are my guests." He stepped out, and I followed. "You see I can't just throw them out … I suppose that would be quite rude of me" He was playing with them. Then they spoke to me. "Harry, m' boy wont you come with us, it'll be ok."

I waited for words to form in my mind, but then I saw him. "Ron you don't look so good." I saw the anger flash across his face. "It is not my intention to go back to the order, I won't be Dumbuldore's dog anymore." They were confused, they thought I was being held here against my will, when Hermione and I were in fact the guests of honor.

Ron suddenly said "Harry why are you doing this? Why betray the order, when we've been your family for so long?" He was a twister of emotion, and I felt pity for him. "What about Hermione, at least let her go, she's done nothing wrong?" He asked, tears sparkled in his eyes.

I wanted to laugh but I decided to stay serious. Death Eaters were emerging from the mansion now. Hermione was one of them, beautiful in her black robes, wand in hand standing at my side. "What if I don't want to go anywhere Ron?" She asked coldly. "What if I'm comfortable here?" She held my hand very indiscreetly, and made sure he saw the action.

Ron and the order were dumbstruck, and confused now more than ever. Then the battle began with harmless hex aimed at me from the tip of his wand. Hermione blocked and deflected Ron's attack and then the whole place went mad. Spells and hexes, jinxes and curses were being shot in every direction, reminding me of the battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort walked back inside, and simply enjoyed the view from within the walls of the mansion.

I had hit Lupin in the arm once, and it seemed Mrs. Weasley was taking care of another wounded person. Already the battle seemed to be going our way. Draco was dueling Ron, and Luna was playing around with Bellatrix while I took on Tonks. It would either end in their retreat or in their death, and both were very likely to happen.

Hermione neared Ron who had been knocked down but still managed to cast spells into battle. "Hermione why are you two doing this? Voldemort is a liar, he will kill you and Harry, cant you see that?" He cried as he saw her coming close to him. When I saw her walking towards him I suddenly lost all hope I felt for him. "Ron, we promised to help Harry avenge his parents, and unlike you, I cant break that promise." She said, as she kneeled at his side. She placed the tip of her wand on top of his chest, and amongst all the chaos of battle, she whispered sweetly into his ear. "Next time I wont be so nice … _crucio._" And then Ron's agonizing pain filled screams filled the yard, marking the end of the battle, and the order left one by one.

When finally it was just Mr. Weasley, Luna, Tonks, and Ron against us. They were outnumbered five to one. Ron's father disappeared along with him. "Luna lets go its not safe anymore." Tonks said to my double-crosser friend. "It never was safe here Tonks." Luna giggled. Then, when Tonks turned to look at her, Luna killed her. "_Avada Kedavra_"

[ not finished, will be continued ]


End file.
